Talk:Immortal Treant D(12),M(2),SF(10),Dls(6)
Build Creator: Weavols =Treant Bug= : In case the treant bug gets fixed, how strong is this build with the dire-forms ? Comparable ? --DirtyFinger 23:40, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::The loss of the Treant Bug means this would lose the 10 AC bonus from a Shield, so the AC would drop to 64 (assuming the figure of 74 given on the Article is correct). Thats still relatively high, if not outright ridiculous for low magic worlds. Besides that, who was the original author of this build? I always thought it was SushiSquid, but the BotB guide lists it as Weavols. JeminiZero 11:50, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yep, Weavols is the creator, not SushiSquid. Here's the reference. It took me quite a bit of Googling to trace the Immortal Treant's creator. --Elysius 10:43, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok then, just checking. JeminiZero 13:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Shouldn't this build get removed, considering it's completely broken at this point? A Sacred Fist using Wild Shape receives a -8 attack penalty and can't use Nature's Avatar. It's no longer a power build and doesn't work as advertised. -anonymous :: how should i set the stats (str,dex...)in this build? ::: Not the author but I would say WIS 18 is mandatory. And since you are going to always be in Treant Form you drop all physical stats to minimum. Or no more than 10. Except you need Dex at 13 for Dodge/Mobility. So STR 8 DEX 14 CON 8 INT 16 WIS 18 CHA 8 would get the job done, maximizing skill points and dex bonus until you can shape change. Deep Gnome variant Ignoring the valid issues of the update messing parts of this build up. To get past the XP damage -- you drop the concept of adding Monk. You just qualify for SF by hand. You have to give up the LoH and Able Learner at 1st. You have more than enough skill points anyways so you don't need able learner. And with the Slippery Defense trait ( - 4 ) you make up for it anyways. In addition as a non human you LOSE one feat at first. SO you are going to lose the Armor Skin later. But still it is an AC trade of 2 for 4. Net gain of two. To get SF you need then to get Imp Unarmed, Stunning Fist, and Combat Casting by hand. You already have Combat Casting. But to get stunning Fist you need a BAB pretty high and about level 9 or 12 is right ( I think actually 12 ). So ** 1st level feats are Imp Unarmed and Dodge -- ** 3rd level Dodge ** 6th level Natural Spells ** 9th level Combat Casting ** 12th level Stunning Fist ** 15th level Mobility ** 18th level Weapon Finesse ** 19-26 stay the same ** 27th Combat Expertise ** 29th Imp Combat Expertise And add the two levels of Shadow Dancer instead of Monk. ( You qualify anyway via Duelist ) so you get hide in plain sight ( a TREE hiding in plain sight? LMAO ) and Evasion ... and since you already have Uncanny Dodge from SF your 2nd level of Shadow Dancer gets you *wicked grin* Improved Uncanny Dodge. Stats would be ... STR 6 DEX 14 CON 8 INT 16 WIS 20 CHA 4 with 2 points left over to where you want it, 3 if you want to drop Dex to the minimum 13. 06:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC)